Waveguide communication systems typically include a number of channels or paths in order to provide system redundancy, thereby enhancing system reliability by permitting redundant systems to be switched in for systems that have failed. In order to facilitate switching between alternate channels, a waveguide switch must be included in the communication system. Presently, waveguide communication systems commonly employ an "R" switch architecture, which does not permit the connection of alternate ports or paths around the primary path configuration. In other words, the orientation of the "R" switch interrupts communication along alternate channels, so that communication is possible only through the chosen primary path linked by the "R" switch orientation. This limitation has given rise to the "T" switch concept.
A "T" switch permits the linking of alternate cross-connect channels around the primary waveguide path, an option that is not possible with existing "R" switch architecture. One such "T" switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,963. Unfortunately, prior art "T" switches typically employ existing "R" switch architecture, and therefore must employ an additional external waveguide. Consequently, prior art "T" switch configurations are excessively heavy and bulky, rendering them undesirable for use on spacecraft waveguide communication systems. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more compact and reliable "T" switch architecture.